Prisioner of Love
by Princessfic
Summary: ¿Hombres lobo? Esto debe de ser una mala broma que le dicen a una mujer luego de que esta se entera que esta embarazada de un demente. El único problema es que esta "broma" es en realidad verdad, ahora esta joven es prisionera del alfa de una manada de lobos que la ven como una mujer a punto de darles a un heredero del clan, ¿Ella aceptara su destino o no lo hará? -NECESITO OCS-


**Hola! Como están gente? Ya se que dirán… ¿Otro fic? No me culpen a mí, culpen a mi dulce mente que tiene idea tras idea – sonrisa nerviosa – pues, hoy les traigo algo diferente al tema de ángeles, o unos demonios. Hoy les presento un fic de hombres lobos, si como oyeron, hombres lobos ¿Qué? Los lobos molan mucho, así que decidí hacer un fic donde el tema central sean ellos y antes que digan ¿Habrá vampiros? Pues no señores y señoras, no habrán vampiros, y seguro que ya les aburrí – con gota en la cabeza – ok, pasemos mejor a las aclaraciones del fic:**

-Los personajes de IE tendrán entre 24 y 25 años, todos pertenecerán a una de las tantas manadas de lobos que existen en el mundo, a excepción de Hiroto que es un humano (el único)

-Los humanos no pueden ser convertidos a lobos, por tanto, los lobos nacen siéndolos y tienen una vida más longeva es decir que pueden vivir de 800 a 1000 años, que es la vejez de un lobo.

-Existen cazadores que intentan eliminar a estos seres debido a su temor porque un día los lobos reinen sobre ellos, así que pueden haber cazadoras féminas también.

-Para este fic necesitare OCS, cinco serán lobas y otras tres cazadoras (más tarde se explicara mejor lo de los cazadores de hombres lobos)

-No reservo más que una pareja por persona, así que por favor no me pidan dos chicos o más, esa es la única regla, después pueden pedir al que sea.

-Las " " y luego la letra en **negrita **son los pensamientos de los personajes.

- 00000 significan el termino de una escena y el inicio de una nueva.

**Eso es todo entonces, como ya dije el el fic "The Light of the Darkness" necesito unos cuantos OCS para que sean cazadores, y no se preocupen por las parejas ahí muchos que no fueron pedidos como Tsunami, Genda, Kidou, Afuro, etc. Si alguien quiere participar mándeme la ficha de datos. Ahora paso a agradecer a Chacalanime por el préstamo de su OC debido a que Meil será la pareja de Hikari, y gracias a Misteryname (Eva-chan) por decidir participar en este loco proyecto jeje. Dejo ahora el disclaimer y el prólogo de este nuevo fic:**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5._

* * *

**Prólogo **

Estaba enojado, y cuando decía la palabra enojo es que en verdad lo estaba. Pateo el suelo esperando que con su acción se aminorara la rabia que tenía en su interior, para su desgracia no surtió el efecto deseado, tan solo aumento. Era un niño, de al menos unos siete u ocho años, sus rasgos faciales eran agraciados a pesar de su corta edad, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el enojo que cargaba le daba un toque tierno sumado con la mueca de sus labios gruesos y rojizos haría gritar a toda mujer por las ganas de abrazarlo. Su tez era algo blanca salvo que tenía un bronceado heredado por su padre, quien era muy parecido a él en aspecto físico logrando que todos siempre los compararan. El pequeño era portador de unos enormes ojos de extraño color plata brillante que denotaban inteligencia y orgullo además de unas ansias de buscar aventuras y retos, salvo que ahora por su enojo se denotaban algunos destellos marrones. Tenía el pelo de un color negro como el ala de un cuervo, corto, algo en punta y bastante desordenado que le brindaba un toque rebelde y juvenil a pesar de ser tan joven. Gracias a la luz de sol podían denotarse ciertos reflejos rojizos en su cabellera que le hacían ver bastante guapo. Su nombre era Soul, futuro líder de la manada del Oeste, tenía ocho años y estaba muy… CABREADO. ¿Querían saber más de él? Con gusto lo sabrían pero primero se debería saber la razón de tal enojo que llevaba encima, y se debía principalmente a una pregunta mal contestada. ¿Por qué estaba mal contestada la pregunta? ¡Culpa de sus padres! Odiaba que le mintieran o salieran con sus rodeos para evitar ciertos temas; como por ejemplo cuando les preguntaba como se hacían los bebes… correcto, a aquella pregunta si se sabía la respuesta, sin embargo amaba ver como su padre se ponía tan nervioso – demasiado extraño en él ya que nada lo perturbaba – cuando mencionaba la palabra "bebé". Su progenitor solía decir que esa conversación era algo… intima y la hablarían… un día, cuando Soul tuviera sus catorce años o le saliera con que quería saber sobre sexualidad. Menudo rollo que hacia su padre, un día se enteraría que Soul sabía mucho más que él, claro, con el tiempo. Pero ¿Qué tenia que ver eso con la sencilla pregunta que les hizo? Conocía a su padre a la perfección, lo quería y de vez en cuando podía tener una leve discusión con él que terminaba siempre con mamá enojada y gritándole al moreno que no molestara al pequeño. Fue por eso que decidió preguntarle primero a él, no por las discusiones sino porque era muy sincero… demasiado algunas veces. ¡Puf! La respuesta de papá no fue lo que esperaba, y conociendo a su madre sabia que el hombre solo había dicho puras fanfarronadas de primera haciéndose ver como el héroe de la historia. Así que queriendo comprobar la veracidad de la respuesta, fue el turno de hablar con mamá, de donde solo obtuvo el mismo resultado. Tonterías y medias diciendo que ella era la princesa del cuento, faltando solo el corcel blanco y el castillo encantado. ¡¿Enserio pensaron que se tragaría todas esas falsedades?! Que mal lo conocían entonces… porque él era mucho más listo que cualquiera. Y aquello no era mentira, ese niño era demasiado inteligente, planeando estrategias o leyéndose pilas de libros que otros tardarían años en leer. Sabía demasiado, pensaba como grande y… ¿No podían entender que él ya tenía derecho a saber sobre la verdadera historia?

-Menudo lío que arman, yo solo pregunte como se conocieron y me salen con mentiras – se quejo el niño suspirando. Si, hacia muchos días que aquella incógnita rondaba su mente con ver a sus padres. Obviamente se amaban de eso no había duda, podrían pelear… demasiado llegando a los gritos o algunos arañazos por parte de mamá, lo admitirá bien, le fascinaba apostar con su amigo Takuya quien saldría victorioso y al final como buen hijo que era lo daba todo por mamá. ¡Eh! No es que papá no fuera fuerte, lo era, por algo era alfa ¿no? Lo que sucedía es que si mamá se enteraba de sus apuestitas estaría frito, ya que su progenitora se enojaría más porque no apostara por ella que por realizar tremenda barbaridad. Papá se enojaba y asustaba demasiado soltando sus gritos y la mirada letal, pero mamá enojada… ella daba pesadillas por semanas, especialmente por los largos castigos que parecían nunca tener fin. La cosa era que en verdad el niño quería saber la historia de sus padres, siempre había querido saber porque su madre se enamoro de un hombre tan dominante y porque padre se enamoro de una mujer tan terca como lo era su progenitora. ¿Cuál seria la verdad? Al parecer debería esperar para conocerla.

Renegando de su mala suerte abrió la puerta con entrada a la cocina, tal vez un buen vaso de leche con chocolate le haría bajar su mal humor. Sonrió ante eso, a su madre también le encantaba el chocolate, y ese solía ser el tema principal de muchas discusiones con papá ya que el opinaba que el chocolate era malo para su salud. Mitos tontos, puede que Soul y todos los habitantes de aquí fueran hombres lobos, sin embargo, eso no significaba que como los perros, el chocolate fuera un veneno para ellos. ¿Hombres lobo? ¡Ups! ¿Es que no se menciono ese detalle? Si, como lo acababa de decir, su familia y todos los que respondía a la llamada de "manada" eran aquellos seres metamórficos que se volvían lobos. ¡Esperen! Eso no quería decir que se convertían en semi-lobos durante la luna llena o entraran en descontrol matando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, eso era falso. En realidad los hombres lobos se convertían en verdaderos lobos en cualquier momento del año, ¿luna llena? Si, obligatoriamente entraban en fase esas noches pero no era nada del otro mundo, solo que se iban de caza en manada. ¿Tenían conciencia de sus actos en aquella forma? ¡Por supuesto! Ellos tenían conciencia en su forma de lobo, sabían lo que hacían y lo recordaban detalle por detalle cuando volvían a ser humanos. Correcto, ese tema seria mejor dejarlo de lado por ahora. Entrando en la enorme habitación bien equipada con los últimos instrumentos culinarios, pudo oler el delicioso aroma que lo dejo paralizado. ¡Galletas con chocolate! Sus favoritas. De inmediato el enojo se fue al olvido mientras que la boca se le hacia agua por probar aquellas delicias. ¡La receta secreta de mamá! ¿Eh? Pero mamá se había ido muy temprano a visitar a sus tíos, eso significaba que ella no estaba cocinando, entonces debía de ser… tía Izumi. Sonriente la encontró sacando las galletas recién hechas del horno mientras tarareaba una canción, soltando una risa llamo la atención de ella haciéndola girar y mirarlo sorprendida. Tenía unos largos cabellos rubios como el oro lacios, aunque con las puntas algo onduladas, haciendo buen juego con el flequillo que llevaba hacia el lado izquierdo de su frente, y creando unas cuantas ondas en las puntas de este. Su piel era de un hermoso tono níveo suave, que le brindaba un aspecto frágil como el de una muñeca de porcelana. Sus facciones eran preciosas, finamente detalladas y delicadas recordándole a un ángel caído del cielo; una nariz chata y bien perfilada, unos labios rosados y bastante bonitos… pero sobretodo lo que en verdad resaltaba en ese hermoso rostro eran sus ojos. A Soul siempre le habían llamado la atención los hermosos orbes rosas de su tía, ya que eran poco comunes al igual que los de su madre. ¿Quién lo culparía? Los ojos de aquella rubia eran rosas que transmitían ternura y calidez, además de bondad además de un brillo orgulloso que la igualaba a la madre del pequeño. Lo cierto es que aquella mujer tenía una figura de bailarina de ballet, cosa que era su profesión. Una mujer en verdad hermosa, aunque no tuviera ninguna relación sanguínea con el niño, Soul la consideraba como una verdadera tía, además mamá decía que ella y tía Izumi eran hermanas.

-¿Soul? – dijo sorprendida. El moreno se acerco a ella hasta robarle una galleta de la placa, puede que quemara pero no lo diría en voz alta, su orgullo se lo impedía y no quería que su tía Izumi pensara que estaba herido o algo… eso seria indignante. Silenciosamente comenzó a comer su galleta mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa familiar –. Creí que te habías ido con tu madre a ver a tus tíos – por sino recordaba Hikari le aviso que se llevara a su hijo a pasar un día con su familia… por lo visto sus planes no salieron como esperaba. Coloco las galletas en un plato que estaba en la mesa, al instante el hijo de su mejor amiga tomo otra galleta y continúo comiendo.

-En realidad no, preferí quedarme – dijo el joven restándole importancia al hecho, dio otra mordida a su galleta y soltó un suspiro de pura satisfacción. Izumi negó con la cabeza, algunas veces este niño era demasiado despreocupado respecto a algunos temas. ¿De verdad seria el siguiente alfa? Bueno, dejándose de bromas este chico era demasiado listo, hábil y con los entrenamientos que recibía por parte de Meil no dudaba que se convertiría en un macho a temer. Además era bien terco cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, y no había fuerza humana que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Soltando una pequeña carcajada se sentó en una silla frente al niño quien estaba más concentrado en devorar las galletas con chispas de chocolate que pensar en el enojo de sus tíos al no poder verlo.

-¿Y eso? Tú adoras a tus tíos, él que tiene problemas con ellos es Meil – rio nerviosa ante lo último. El alfa si que odiaba a sus cuñados, en realidad era un odio mutuo, debido a que en cada oportunidad que los hermanos de Hikari venían de visita terminaban diciendo que el compañero de la joven era un bueno para nada. Sonriendo al pequeño noto como este soltaba una breve maldición y terminaba de comerse su galleta, cuando se cruzo de brazos con una mueca de enojo en los labios. Wow, en verdad el niño estaba enojado, esto debía de ser bastante grave.

"Hasta cuando se enoja se parece a su padre" **pensó divertida. Soul abrió la boca hablando tan rápido que ni le entendió, Izumi se pregunto que habría dicho hasta que el pequeño se revolvió los cabellos y gruño frustrado. **"Vaya, enserio esta frustrado, me pregunto ¿Qué lo tiene así?"

-Estoy enojado porque mis padres me han engañado – su boca emitió otro gruñido – no me quieren decir la verdad a mi pregunta. Solo me han dicho lo que a ellos les gustaría que hubiera pasado – el pequeño tomo aire y grito –. ¡¿Es que me creen tonto?!

-¡Hey! Calma pequeño lobo – dijo divertida la rubia. Quería saber cual era la gran pregunta que el moreno habría hecho a sus padres, y la cual estos se habían negado a responder pero primero debía tranquilizarlo. El niño soltó un bufido cruzándose de brazos molesto y al parecer haría un "berrinche" si es no fuera lo bastante orgulloso para creerse un adulto que aún no era –. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que no te contestaron tus padres?

El moreno miro fijamente a la rubia, dejándole ver ese mar plateado en el cual muchos se hundían cuando lo miraban por demasiado tiempo. Izumi siempre se sorprendía de ver lo intento del color igualando los orbes de Hikari, solo que los de Soul demostraban una inteligencia tan grande que la dejaba muda. Bueno, esto se debía principalmente a todos los libros que se leía a la semana. ¡SANTO DIOS! Soul se leía al menos unos diez o doce, y contando que tenía recién ocho años dejaría sin palabras a cualquiera, pues, eso se debía de seguro al padre. Meil era muy inteligente y leía demasiado al igual que Hikari, así que dos mentes fascinadas con la lectura crearon un pequeño monstruo que se tragaba los libros rápidamente. El joven dirigió una vista a Izumi, sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas obtuvieron un sonrojo adorable, indicando la vergüenza e inocencia que aún poseía por su edad. ¡Monada! La rubia tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo como si de un osito de felpa se tratase, en serio que Hikari tuvo una hermosura de niño. ¿Quién no consideraba a Soul mono? Cualquier mujer que tuviera buen gusto lo sabría, puede ser que tuviera los genes de un alfa gruñón – Meil era un caso cuando se enojada, incluso Izumi sugirió encerrarlo en una jaula, lastima que no le escucharon – pero heredo la ternura de su madre… cuando esta no explotaba en enojo claro esta. En ese plan de niño chiquito todas las hembras de la manada se lanzaban a abrazarlo diciendo que el futuro líder era una preciosidad de niño, hasta habían hecho reservas a la madre del niño intentando emparejar a sus hijas con el pequeño lobo. ¡Ah no! Izumi lo reservo desde su nacimiento, por lo tanto que esas se aguantaran, el pequeño Soul si se llegaba a emparejar lo haría con la hija de la rubia, o sino rodarían cabezas. Debería sentirse avergonzada de tremendo hecho, pero… ¡Por favor! Hikari e Izumi eran muy buenas amigas, casi hermanas y no negarían que ambas les fascinarían ser parientes un día, claro, que si sus hijos querían serlo, solo que podrían dar unos cuantos empujoncitos de vez en cuando. ¡¿Qué?! Eso no era ser metiche, sino ser buena madre y velar por el bien de sus retoños. Negando con la cabeza la rubia sonrió al pequeño animándolo a que por fin hablara, este le miro unos instantes para luego suspirar otra vez.

-Les pregunte como se conocieron – dijo Soul. Los ojos rosas se abrieron enormemente al escuchar aquella oración, al notar su acción el pequeño se sonrojo más –, yo… siempre he querido saber como se conocieron mis padres… como ellos discuten todo el tiempo no entiendo como es que se fijaron el uno en el otro, se que se aman mucho y… – su sonrojo aumento más hasta que llevo sus manos a su cabello y se los revolvió frustrado –. ¡Jo! Ya sueno sentimental.

-Jajaja – la risa de Izumi salió de entre sus labios inundando los oídos del niño. Tan musical y melodiosa que haría dudar si en verdad no era un ángel caído del cielo. Los bonitos ojos rosas brillaron de alegría –. Déjame adivinar, te contaron sus tontas versiones ¿Verdad? – el moreno asintió –, ya me imagino Meil te dijo que tu madre siempre estuvo tras de él completamente enamorada y él como gallardo héroe la salvo de cien mil peligros ¿No es así? – Soul suspiro. Asintió ante todo aquello haciendo reír ligeramente a la rubia –. Mientras que Hikari te dijo que tu padre estuvo a sus pies desde que la conoció, cumpliéndole cada capricho que ella quería porque estaba locamente enamorado ¿Me equivoco?

-No, es cierto lo que dices – mascullo con fastidio. Que vergüenza, ya conocían tan bien a sus progenitores que incluso sabían de sus mentiras acerca de su loco amor, era por eso que Soul pasaba del romance –. Solo que ellos dijeron unas cuantas tonterías más, como por ejemplo papá dijo que mi madre dijo que era su salvador, el mejor macho alfa que ningún otro lobo de cuarta podría llegar a compararse – estúpido Meil. ¿Hikari diciendo eso? ¡Puf! Primero su amiga se cortaba la lengua que hablar todas esas ridiculeces –. Mi madre en cambio dijo que papá la idolatraba diciendo que ella era su princesa y perfecta mujer, nunca ninguna otra llegaría a compararse en belleza o valor – típico de Hikari. Meil era tan orgulloso que a las justas lo creía capaz de decir un "mi princesa" en completa soledad a su mujer. ¿Decir todo eso en público? ¡Ja! Izumi daría su ojo derecho a que antes Meil prefería morir en batalla. Soul arqueo una ceja indicándole que sabia lo que pensaba – ¿En verdad crees que me tragaría un cuento así?

-Nadie lo haría, créeme – dijo Izumi sonriendo nerviosa. El chico gimió en confirmación tomando otra galleta para empezar devorarla enojado, cuando una idea cruzo la mente de Izumi haciéndola sonreír –. ¡Eh! Tengo una idea fantástica – los ojos color plata le miraron llenos de precaución, el pequeño sabia por parte de su madre que algunas veces las ideas de su tía podrían traer graves consecuencias. La bonita sonrisa le dijo que algo tramaba – ¿Qué te parece si yo te cuento la verdadera historia de tus padres? – al instante Soul se irguió con una sonrisa que ilumino toda la habitación haciéndola sentirse feliz. Este pequeño era como su sobrino y verlo sonriente le hacia alegrarse el día.

-¿Enserio lo harías? – pregunto con una sonrisa a lo que ella asintió. Entonces el pequeño frunció el ceño mirándola serio –. No me mentiras como ellos ¿Verdad tía Izumi? – ella bufo indignada.

-¡Claro que no miento! ¿Por quien me tomas Silver? – el rodos los ojos. "Silver" era el mote que la manada le decía por sus ojos color plata, y de alguna forma eso significaba que lo consideraban tan fuerte como su padre. Soul estaba orgulloso de que lo respetaran, pero otros como tía Izumi solo le llamaban así cuando estaban bastante enojados. Seria mejor no hacerla enfurecer o de seguro que no le contaba nada de la historia de sus padres, correcto, momento de usar su lado dulce y tierno. Sonriendo con inocencia miro con dulzura a su tía quien de inmediato se mordió el labio inferior al notar sus intensiones, era bueno ser tan adorable muchas veces como por ejemplo para sacar provecho de sus tías o de mamá. Lástima que papá no se sabía esa técnica porque de seguro se hubiera ahorrado cientos de rasguños por parte de mamá –. Ya se por donde vas pequeño lobo y vaya que sabes manipular con tu ternura.

-Empieza ya tía Izumi – se quejo el pequeño ansioso. La rubia asintió tomando una galleta y mordiéndola, debía de admitir que le quedaron muy ricas.

-Pues todo inicio…– intento decir ella pero justo en ese momento la puerta que llevaba hacia la sala se abrió de golpe.

-¡Mamá! ¿Haz visto a Soul? – pregunto una vocecilla dulce.

Los dos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta encontrándose con la imagen de une niña de al menos unos siete años. Era rubia, con unos largos cabellos que recordaban a las hebras de oro mismo, algo onduladas; completando con un flequillo recto y un poco despeinado, que de alguna manera le daba un aire despreocupado y tierno. Su tez era nívea, tan clara que parecía porcelana misma y en cualquier momento con tan solo un soplo del viento, podría romperse fácilmente. Su rostro tenía unas facciones finas, delicadas y hermosas que le recordarían a cualquier a un pequeño angelito caído de los cielos, pero lo que más resaltaban eran esos hermosos orbes color rosas que resaltaban en su precioso rostro. Tan brillantes que dejarían sin aliento a todo el que los mirara. Su silueta era delgada, fina y con una figura de una pequeña bailarina que le daba un aspecto hermoso. Ella era Hikari, si por extraño que pareciera se llamaba igual a la hembra alfa de la manada y quien era la madre del joven Soul, si Izumi le puso así es porque de alguna forma le recordaba en algo a su amiga como por ejemplo ese deje de rebeldía y reto que siempre daba ante cada negativa que recibía. La pequeña miro a su madre curiosa antes de que girara su vista hacia el moreno, en cuanto el la reconoció una bonita sonrisa se extendió por sus labios provocando que las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaran dándole un aspecto dulce. ¡Cielos! Izumi rio mentalmente al ver los sentimientos a flote de su hija, era tan obvio que la joven Hikari gustaba de Soul, pero lamentablemente el niño podía ser muy listo para todo... menos para el amor. Irónico, era lo único en donde Soul era un completo despistado, no sabía diferenciar la amistad que le profesaban muchos con el amor de pareja, o en este caso del sentimiento de la pequeña rubia.

"Es culpa de Meil, seguro que sus genes salieron fallados porque Hikari es más lista en estos temas" **se quejo la joven soltando un suspiro. Brindo una cálida sonrisa a su hija quien sonrió tímidamente entrando a la cocina y acercándose a ellos. **

-Mamá, Soul – susurro el nombre del chico con una sonrisa tímida. El moreno sonrió algo burlón antes que señalara la silla vacía a su lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior la chica se sentó a su lado.

-Hola bailarina – saludo el ojiplata sonriente provocando que ese sonrojo que ella tenía se extendiera mucho más –, he estado aburrido todo el día ¿Por qué no viniste para que jugáramos algo de futbol? – un tono algo seductor salió de los labios del niño dejando a Izumi fría. ¡¿Cómo demonios…?! Así que algo si que heredo del bastardo de Meil, y eso era su descarado deje de seducción. ¡Que lindos genes!

-Porque me quede dormida – la vergüenza sonrojo más a su pobre hija. Izumi suspiro sonriendo un poco, algunas veces su niña se pasaba horas durmiendo sin darse cuenta que desperdiciaba parte de su tiempo. El moreno soltó una carcajada y la pequeña niña hizo un mohín de disgusto, detestaba que Soul se riera de ella –. No te rías, eres malo – sus mofletes se inflaron en son de berrinche a lo que el niño sonrió.

-Ya, perdón si te ofendí pequeña bailarina – la chica bufo molesta a lo que Soul rodo los ojos, miro en dirección a la mujer y le miro esperando –, bueno dejando eso… ¿Continuaras tía Izumi? – la ansiedad era demasiado notoria haciéndole sonreír. Cielos, si que este niño quería oír la historia de sus padres. Noto que Hikari a un lado la miraba extraña preguntando que estaba sucediendo tras lo cual le sonrió con diversión, tendría dos pequeños que ansiarían escuchar esta larga historia.

-Le iba a contar a Soul la historia de cómo sus padres se conocieron – musito.

-¡KYA! – grito la pequeña Hikari con los ojos brillantes mientras que el moreno a su lado se tapaba los oídos por tremendo grito. Eso es lo que su niña heredo, su gusto por el romance –. ¡ESO ES GENIAL! ¡QUIERO OIRLA! ¡MAMI EMPIEZA YA!

-Baja tu voz gritona – se quejo con fastidio el chico. Miro a Izumi y le dijo con su mirar lo impaciente que se estaba poniendo –. Tía Izumi empieza ya que me estoy empezando a aburrir y quiero saber cual es la VERDAD – la palabra la hizo sonar bastante resaltante indicando que quería oír la verdad que sus padres le habían negado.

-Correcto, iniciare – murmuro la rubia –, todo comenzó cuando tu madre Soul estaba trabajando como secretaria en una empresa hace unos ocho años atrás. Ella deseaba seguir su sueño de convertirse en pianista y compositora por lo cual peleo con sus padres adoptivos y termino viviendo conmigo y tu tío Hiroto – la sorpresa ilumino el rostro de los niños al oír aquellas palabras.

-¿Mamá era secretaria? – pregunto sorprendido Soul. La mujer asintió.

"Si supieras todo lo que tuvimos que pasar… un drama de la vida y una película cinematográfica que se hubiera ganado el Oscar" **pensó Izumi en su mente. Porque aquella historia era más cierta de lo que cualquiera creía, y ni siquiera a un genio del cine se lo hubiera ocurrido escribirla. **

_Y es aquí donde la historia inicia…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Este no era la mejor de sus noches, después de todo el trabajo como secretaria era la peor porquería que se había conseguido. Soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la compañía, a estas horas ya no había nadie más que ella y el descarado de su jefe que aún no entendía que ella no sentía nada por él. ¿Era tan difícil de comprender que ella no estaba interesada en él? Al parecer si. Su elegante caminar ilumino la tonalidad lúgubre del lugar, embelleciéndolo y haciendo imposible de creer que ese hermoso ángel estuviera en un trabajo como ese. Los largos y ondulados cabellos caían como cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, de un color negro igualando al plumaje de los cuervos al volar la hacían parecer una Diosa, sin duda porque su pelo parecía muy suave a la vista; haciendo juego tenía un flequillo recto que le cubría un poco las cejas dándole un toque misterioso a su estilo, especialmente al resaltar las preciosas facciones de su angelical rostro. Delicadas y esculpidas por Dios, estaban perfectamente detalladas en cada rasgo, como si el creador se hubiera tardado un buen tiempo al moldearla. Su nariz era pequeña y algo respingada dándole ternura a su aspecto de princesa; sus labios eran rojos, carnosos y creados para ser besados por un hombre, un fruto prohibido que cualquiera ansiaría conseguir. Su suave piel era de color níveo pareciendo porcelana, tan frágil que daba la impresión que con la misma brisa podría ser rota como un cristal. Tenía una estatura alta, elevándola más estaban sus tacones negros que hacían juego con su falda del mismo color que dejaba a la vista sus largas y bien torneadas piernas; la blusa dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos al tener un escote algo provocativo que era la razón por la que muchos hombres babeaban por ella. Una joven indudablemente hermosa, ella era Hikari Daidouji y estaba a punto de irse ya al departamento que compartía con sus dos mejores amigos. A sus veintidós años Hikari estaba trabajando en esta empresa para poder pagar sus estudios necesarios, gracias a que su "adorada" familia la había desheredado por no seguir la carrera de medicina hace tres años atrás. ¡Que amor familiar! Luego de aquello la morena no había querido saber nada de su ex familia, porque actualmente solo consideraba como hermanos a Izumi y Hiroto. Ambos hermanos, eran los únicos que comprendían el genio de esta jovenzuela, puede ser que belleza no le faltara, pero, internamente era una fiera que hacia temblar a todo hombre que osara desafiarla. Era exactamente ese motivo por el cual Hikari decidió que seria mejor dejar el tema de los hombres por un buen tiempo, después de las malas relaciones anteriores que había tenido prefería no seguir intentándolo por ahora, o al menos hasta dentro de treinta minutos, porque su mejor amiga Izumi le estaba organizando otra cita a ciegas en la casa. ¡¿Cuándo ella entendería que Hikari no necesitaba de un maldito hombre?! Al parecer con la estúpida idea de creerse "Cupido" seguiría buscándole novio hasta que la morena fuera al altar de blanco.

Miro su reloj de color rosa claro, obsequiado por Hiroto en su cumpleaños del año pasado. Una bonita sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al recordar la pequeña caja de color rosa con corazones y lazos blancos que le dio el pelirrojo sonriente, luego de esa escena Izumi siguió insistiendo en que harían una pareja perfecta, pero ambos la volvieron a ignorar. Hablando de la reina de Roma... la morena soltó un gemido de frustración al ver que ya eran más de las nueve, y la llamado de Izumi la recibió hace diez minutos cuando recién estaba por abandonar la oficina. Todavía recordaba el grito que pego la rubia por el teléfono, _"Hikari Daidouji, ¡MAS TE VALE QUE VENGAS DE UNA VEZ A CASA! ¡TU CITA NO TE ESTARA ESPERANDO POR MÁS TIEMPO, ADEMÁS ME COSTO MUCHO LOGRAR QUE MAKOTO TE INVITARA A SALIR!"_; y con eso sus tímpanos se rompieron. Sabiendo que si hacia quedar mal a su amiga lo pagaría caro, acelero más el paso cogiendo fuertemente su cartera decidiendo que se iría por el elevador. Mordiéndose el labio inferior bajo el ritmo de su caminar, odiaba tener que usar esa cosa por eso mismo siempre evitaba los ascensores, pero, frente a esta emergencia no le quedaría de otra. Cuando casi iba a llegar al elevador noto como este estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas, ¡No! Esperar otro le tomaría una eternidad, maldiciendo en su mente a Izumi se lanzo a una carrera tan veloz que dejaría atrás a un practicante de atletismo, y justamente cuando las puertas se iban a cerrar ella llegó a entrar a las justas. Feliz de haber logrado entrar cerró sus ojos color plata mientras se apoyaba contra la pared soltando un cansino suspiro, en ese momento oyó un leve gruñido. ¿Eh? No recordaba que hubiera alguien dentro al entrar ella, sorprendida por su falta de visión se fijo en su acompañante quedándose al instante sin aliento al ver al espécimen de hombre que estaba a su lado. Cabello moreno corto, algo en punta y desordenado que le daba un aspecto rebelde y completamente juvenil que la hacia parecer a ella como una señora. Sus facciones eran puramente masculinas; con unos pómulos marcados, un esplendido mentón orgulloso que le daba carácter en combinación a esa buena nariz. Pero lo que ella le llamo más la atención fueron sus rojizos labios, gruesos y seductores que le hacían delirar por saber como seria ser besada por unos labios como esos. Portador de unos grandes ojos color marrón que tenían un brillo algo serio, cuando de repente la miro fijamente haciéndola temblar en su interior. Un destello ilumino sus ojos, como si fuera un torbellino de sensaciones que ese hombre experimentaba, en especial un hambre carnal, el cuerpo de ella se tenso haciéndola sentir algo… excitada. ¡Que vergüenza! Alejando su mirada del jovenzuelo pensó que seria mejor alejarse porque sin duda este chico no la miraría a ella, seguro que el prefería a las mujeres más osadas o menos elegantes.

"Pero bueno, míralo otra vez… ¡Ese hombre es un Dios en persona!" **le grito su mente ruborizándola, era muy cierto. Hombres como este no se encontraban tan fácilmente, lastima que Hikari no quería ninguna relación por ahora **"Tonta, solo háblale y pregúntale su nombre" **ignoro los pensamientos descarados de su mente y opto por permanecer impasible a ellos. **

De repente el elevador dio unos cuantos tumbos hasta detenerse abruptamente en el cuarto piso, contando que la morena se subió en el séptimo piso, esto era malo. Las luces se apagaron congelando a la morena en su sitio. ¿Esto era una broma? ¡POR UN DEMONIO! Si se subió al elevador fue para llegar más rápido a su casa y ahora termina atrapada en este maldito espacio pequeño y demasiado cerrado. Un pequeño detalle… ella era algo claustrofóbica, si, para su mala suerte siempre detesto estar por mucho tiempo en lugares pequeños y peor sin luz. Sobo sus brazos al sentir un escalofrió de nervios, necesitaba salir de forma rápida en especial porque Izumi la mataría si no llegaba a la maldita cita, contando que también debía de alimentar a su pequeño Snow, si, su cachorro siberiano que le había sido obsequiado por uno de sus tantos pretendientes que intentaba llevársela a la cama. Vale, admitiría que el detalle fue muy lindo, en especial porque el pequeño era una bola de nieva con ese pelaje tan blanco que tenía. Mmm… por eso lo llamo Snowball, sin embargo, le decían de cariño Snow. Maldiciendo los gritos que su amiga le daría, trato de concentrarse para salir de aquí, ya algo desesperada empezó a aporrear con sus puños la puerta, para ver si alguien se daba cuenta de que este ascensor se había averiado. A su lado el sujeto ese estaba quieto, demasiado para su gusto aunque no podía verlo. ¿Es que no estaba preocupado por tener que pasar la noche aquí si no los encontraban? ¡Idiota! Hikari no se esperaría con los brazos cruzados, peor si Izumi volvió a llamarle para lanzar más de esos gritos característicos de ella, rompiéndole los tímpanos de la pobre morena.

-¡Disculpen! ¡ALGUIEN SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ! – grito la morena tensa. No quería quedarse a pasar la noche en ese lugar tan pequeño, y sumando al hecho de que tenía pánico a la oscuridad la dejaba totalmente indefensa. ¡Lo sabía! Debió tomar las escaleras y de ese modo nada de esto estaría sucediendo –. ¡ALGUIEN ESCUCHEME!

-Baja tu volumen – la masculina y grave voz casi la hizo chillar de la sorpresa. Estaba asustándose tanto que había olvidado por completo que no estaba sola sino que acompañada por ese atractivo chico que la había dejado sin aliento en cuanto lo vio. Avergonzada de lo que hizo, se calló con el fin de no molestar más a su acompañante, tal vez si trataba de hablar con él su claustrofobia disminuiría.

-Lamento si estas también algo asustado pero veraz que pronto nos vendrán a rescatar – su voz sonó algo dulce para calmar al joven. No quería asustarlo o empeorar el hecho de que nadie vendría tan rápido porque en la empresa casi no había gente a estas horas, salvo el de mantenimiento. Escucho de repente unos ruidos que ella reconoció al instante, el hombre que había estado a su lado acababa de retroceder unos cuantos pasos, como si tratara de poner una buena cantidad de espacio entre ellos. ¿Pensaba que la morena tenía alguna enfermedad contagiosa o qué? Enojada ante ese pensamiento gruño furibunda cruzándose de brazos, estúpido imbécil –. ¡Por Dios! no tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, así que no se porque andas poniendo tanta distancia…

-Quédate calladita, y aléjate de mí. Pégate a esa esquina de allá y todo estará bien, así que obedece.

-¡Y un carajo que te obedeceré! – sus labios se fruncieron enojados antes que soltara otra maldición – que seas un antisocial no te da el derecho… – se acerco más por donde vino la voz del hombre cuando escucho un gruñido que la dejo paralizada.

-No te me acerques – su voz sonó como un gruñido que la dejo algo nerviosa, parecía un animal enjaulado buscando escapar –, hoy hay luna llena.

-Si, creo que eso es muy obvio amigo – se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa debido a como sonaron las palabras de este moreno, algo afiladas pero a la vez seductoras. Intentando relajar su cuerpo decidió que seria mejor seguir hablando con este tipo que esperar ha entrar en un ataque de pánico que la dejaría desmayada –. ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? Ya vendrá alguien, además la luna es muy hermosa y…

-¡Soy un hombre lobo estúpida! ¡No puedo estar aquí cuando hay luna llena! – al principio creyó haber oído mal lo que el tipo dijo, pero, cuando proceso la información entendió que no había oído nada mal. ¿Luna llena? ¿Hombre lobo? Trago saliva asustada pensando que el atractivo joven al final término siendo un loco de remate. Con un paso lento tanteo el suelo para no tropezar hasta que estuvo al lado de la puerta de nuevo, asustada empezó a golpearla con sus puños rogando que pronto llegara alguien y la rescatara de una vez o sino tal vez este tipo la asesinaba en el transcurso del tiempo.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡ALGUIEN SAQUEME DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTOY ATRAPADA JUNTO CON UN DEMENTE! – grito la morena asustada, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

-Mmm estas ovulando.

Hikari casi suelta un grito de horror al darse cuenta que el extraño que hace un rato había estado en la otra esquina del ascensor, ahora estaba a su lado. Podía sentir su aroma masculino, ya que el muy descarado estaba apretándola contra las puertas del elevador presionando su pecho contra la espalda de ella. Cerrando los ojos, la morena disfruto de esa sensación de calidez que el transmitía, porque en verdad era demasiado caliente la piel de este sujeto. El rostro de él se enterró en lo profundo de su cabello tensando más a la joven quien comenzaba a sentir que hacia demasiado calor en ese pequeño lugar, lo escucho olfatear antes que soltara un gruñido de satisfacción. ¿Qué fue eso? Parecía como si fuera un animal oliendo a su presa… ahí no. ¡¿La iba a matar enserio?! Hikari sintió un fuerte dolor de estomago por los malditos nervios, en definitiva debió irse por las malditas escaleras en lugar de subirse a esta cosa malograda. Busco la manera de alejarse del demente, pero este se lo impidió cogiéndola con fuerza de la cintura mientras seguía oliendo sus cabellos como si se tratase de un perro. Las manos bajaron hasta alzar un poco su falda, acariciando lentamente sus piernas excitándola y a la vez dándole un buen susto. Ningún hombre había estado tan cerca de ella desde hace once meses exactos, y no quería tener que ver nada con este sensual-demente moreno que le estaba prendiendo la sangre. ¡Un minuto! ¿El había dicho ovulando? ¿Cómo el idiota este había sabido sobre eso? Era verdad que desde hace tres días que Hikari era fértil, o bueno no lo sabía a perfección porque ella era irregular en su periodo y era la razón por la cual siempre usaba protección cuando mantenía relaciones… y se fue del tema. ¡¿Cómo este loco sabía que ella era fértil?! Temiendo porque fuera un fenómeno se deshizo de su agarre alejándose rápidamente de él, y al hacer esto recibió un gruñido de fastidio por parte del moreno. Estaba tan asustada que termino tropezando hasta casi caer de bruces al suelo, si es que su demente acompañante no la cogía con un brazo pegándola nuevamente a él.

-Usted – susurro nerviosa cuando él loco bajo la cabeza olisqueando su cuello y tensándola más – ¡No se me acerque tan sigilosamente! – grito ella asustada. Su corazón latía a un ritmo muy rápido demostrando los nervios a flor de piel –. ¡Casi me mata del susto! Y por favor suélteme – intento liberarse del agarre del moreno, pero este se lo impidió apretándola más a su cuerpo.

-Demasiado tarde – sus palabras sonaron más como un gruñido, como si le costara pronunciarlas –, estas ovulando, y la luna casi no tarde en estar en su mejor posición.

-Me alegra que sepa sobre las fases lunares y todas esas chorradas pero suélteme y mejor como hace rato pongámonos en las esquinas… – antes de poder acabar su frase él la estaba besando de una forma tan ardiente que la dejo descolocada del mundo.

Hikari no sabía que demonios estaba sucediendo, lo único que tenía completamente claro era que un desconocido la estaba besando mejor que cualquiera de sus antiguos amantes. Sus labios se fundían con los de ella en una danza hambrienta y necesitada, devorándose mutuamente porque la morena estaba correspondiendo. ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera correspondiendo al beso de un demente? Reaccionando al fin golpeo con sus puños el pecho del bastardo indicándole que la soltara de una buena vez, sin embargo, él la ignoro mientras seguía besándola de una forma tan salvaje que hizo temblar el interior de la morena. Mmm, sabía a gloria con un toque de menta, un rico sabor… ¡Joder! ¡Piensa idiota! ¡Esta a punto de violarte estúpida! Desesperada le mordió el labio inferior fuertemente hasta hacerlo sangrar, y en lugar de soltarla le escucho soltar un gruñido de aprobación. ¡Oh genial! ¿Le salía ahora con que le gustaba lo rudo? Bestia. Entonces tendría que irse a los golpes, porque por algo ella había aprendido defensa personal cuando vivía junto a su familia, al menos es lo único que le agradecería a su hermano mayor por el resto de su vida. Elevando su puño intento golpearlo en la cara para librarse por fin de ese maldito beso, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Antes que llegara si quiera a tocarlo el detuvo su golpe con su mano izquierda, y por fin soltó sus labios haciéndola jadear. La respiración de ambos era demasiada agitada, y el maldito calor comenzaba a hacerse presente quemando cada parte del cuerpo de la morena. Hikari pensó que finalmente la soltaría, pero no fue así, en lugar de hacer eso sintió como la cargaba de sus nalgas dejándola sorprendida antes de que la estampara contra la pared del elevador dejándola sin posibilidad a escapar. Sus labios volvieron a estamparse sobre los de ella, llevándola hasta otro mundo nuevamente, Hikari se resistió gimoteando y pensando la manera de huir de este violador, salvo que las malditas ideas no venían a su mente en ese momento. La húmeda lengua se metió en su boca haciéndola gemir de placer, jadeando intento resistirse, no debía de estar ocurriendo esto… la mente se le nublo cuando la lengua del moreno se enredo con la de ella iniciando una mágica danza que la llevo hasta los cielos. ¡Control! Se separo jadeante de la boca de él, bingo, hizo algo bien, hasta que el muy desgraciado bajo sus labios besando su cuello dejando un rastro de besos que la hizo arder más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a ella? Sus labios se abrieron para decirle una grosería… nada surgió porque él volvió a devorarla en un intenso beso que la hizo gemir de ansias por más. Sintió sus manos sobre ella, acariciando y tocando, subiendo su falda para manosear sus muslos mientras que la seguía besando hasta que la soltó para poder aspirar algo de oxigeno que ya les hacia falta.

-Suéltame – jadeo la morena entre jadeos. Sentía sus mejillas arder intensamente, indicando la vergüenza que sentía, junto con la excitación. ¿Cómo podría sentirse de esta forma si estaba siendo prácticamente forzada?

"¿Forzada? Amiga mía, le acabas de corresponder hace cinco segundos" **su vil mente se lo susurro haciéndola gruñir. ¿De que lado estaba la muy desgraciada? Porque era obvio que estaba en contra de Hikari. **

-¿Cómo te llamas? – su agresor susurro de una forma candente continuando con su labor de besar su cuello y turnar con sus dientes mordisqueando o lamiendo. Dejando futuramente hematomas en esa zona, y... ¿Qué fue lo que le pregunto? Oh su nombre. Grandísimo estúpido, en este momento se le ocurre preguntar aquello, además ¿Por qué le daría su nombre a este violador? Un gemido bastante audible resonó por toda la caja de metal en cuanto el moreno mordió algo fuerte su lóbulo de la oreja –. Dímelo por las buenas o te lo sacare por las malas.

-Hikari – respondió ella de mala gana.

¿Hikari? Le gusto como sonó ese nombre. Continuo mordiéndole levemente el cuello mientras acariciaba las deliciosas curvas de esta mujer. ¿Cómo había terminado en esto? Meil Mo, líder de la manada del Oeste solo se subió al elevador para bajar más deprisa en lugar de tomar las escaleras como siempre hacia. Supuestamente debería de estar corriendo al lado de sus lobos ahora pero eso no se podía ¿Y que le sucedió? Termino atrapado junto con una humana cuando la luna llena estaba a punto de estar en su mejor posición indicando que pronto se convertiría en un lobo. ¿Lo peor del caso? Esta hermosa morena olía condenadamente bien, a deliciosas rosas florecientes con un toque de jazmines que lo dejaban atontado. Lastima que esta joven no esperara el siguiente ascensor. Sus fuertes manos fueron a la blusa de la joven y de un tirón la rompió dejando expuesto su sujetador color rosa, sonrió burlón, gracias a su lobo podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y si que la veía bien. Era hermosa, delicada y frágil, con una cintura fina que le hacia pensar que una mujer así solo podía existir en una fantasía irreal. La lujuria nublo sus pensamientos, su lobo aullando por el apareamiento, ordenándole a Meil que tomara a esta mujer que le era tan fascinante. Sus labios volvieron a tomar los de ella, quien solo gimió de gusto. Al parecer la fierecilla ya había caído rendida, debido seguro a las hormonas que él estaba liberando gracias a la ganas de tener sexo. Sonaba horrible, no obstante, si se apareaba un rato podría detener la conversión a su forma lobo, solo que si lo hacia se ataría a esta mujer por la eternidad. Besándola duramente la hizo gritar contra su boca, sus lenguas enredándose en una batalla que Meil no estaba dispuesto a perder. Tomo el rostro de la joven de nombre Hikari entre sus manos, aumentando el ritmo del beso, convirtiéndolo en algo tan apasionado que su animal interior lloriqueo de gusto. Había estado con muchas mujeres, tanto lobas como humanas y ninguna le hizo sentir ese extraño cosquilleo que lo calentaba enormemente. El moreno cogió la punta del inicio de la falda de la jovenzuela, y de un brusco movimiento la rasgo hasta dejarla al fin sin un trozo de ropa que la cubriera… sin contar la ropa interior y que él seguía vestido. La conciencia le reclamo que esto estaba mal, esta humana estaba ovulando y con la luna llena había un alto grado de posibilidad de que la dejara embarazada. ¿Importaba eso ahora? No, nada le interesaba porque ansiaba lo prohibido, quería poseer a esta mujer. Fue peor cuando el dulce aroma a rosas se transformo en un torbellino tan intenso que le hizo detectar que el miedo de esta joven había cambiado para volverse excitación. Ella también lo deseaba y eso le basto para continuar, para cometer la locura que lo condenaría.

"Detente, para esto antes que sea demasiado tarde" **susurro su razonamiento humano, en cambio, el lobo aullaba deseoso de que los cuerpos de ambos se unieran para aplacar esa pasión animal que los envolvió en una burbuja donde solo existían ellos dos. **"No te acuestes con la huma…"

-¡Ah! – su delicado gemido le hizo perder todo su lado humano. El lobo salió a relucir y aulló de lujuria. Era demasiado tarde, ya no podía resistirse más… su lobo la quería, él la quería y ella los quería a ambos. Se dejo llevar, la pasión lo atrapo y en aquel elevador solo tomo a la humana con una fiebre salvaje que algún día podría lamentar como adorar.

_Y es aquí cuando una nueva vida termino por formarse junto con el amor de dos personas cegadas a querer al otro…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Izumi Kiyama sentía que el mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo, por el simple hecho de haber estado más concentrada en una estúpida cena, que haber recordado que su mejor amiga estaría ocupada hasta altas horas de la noche. La joven era rubia, con el cabello largo y laceo hasta la altura de las caderas de aspecto bien cuidado y complementado con un hermoso flequillo recto que le proporciona un toque más tierno y dulce. Su piel era nívea y suave, de un aspecto frágil como la porcelana misma. Poseía un rostro angelical con las facciones finas y delicadas como nariz chata y bien perfilada, labios rosados y apetecibles a simple vista…pero sobretodo, en ese bello rostro resaltan unos preciosos y raros orbes color rosa que transmitían ternura además de dulzura y bondad; aunque si uno se fijaba bien, en ellos también podría encontrar un brillo aventurero y orgulloso. Su estatura era media-alta y su figura delgada, fina y delicada como si de una bailarina se tratase, con piernas largas y bien torneadas, con unos pechos formados a la perfección. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana que podría romperse fácilmente, resaltando con su belleza en aquel hospital de aspecto enfermizo y lúgubre. ¿Por qué ella se encontraba allí? La razón era su amiga, Hikari. Izumi había estado en casa arreglando una de las tantas citas a ciegas que últimamente hacia para su mejor amiga, cuando recibió una llamada del hospital confirmándole que la morena había sufrido un colapso nervioso en un elevador, y actualmente se encontraba desmayada en un hospital cercano. ¡Dios mío! Con escuchar esas palabras Izumi había mandado a la cita de su amiga al demonio, y poniéndose un abrigo se fue directo al lugar donde internaron a Hikari. ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? ¿Por qué había sufrido el colapso nervioso? Esas junto con otras interrogantes habían bombardeado la mente de la rubia hasta que llego al hospital y entro como un rayo. Debía admitir que la enfermera no estuvo de muy buen humor al escuchar la exigencia de la voz de la ojirosa, quien un poco más y gritaba por saber que demonios le había sucedido a su amiga, hasta que finalmente llego el doctor y tranquilizándola primero – cosa que debió haber hecho esa vieja abuela de enfermera que tenía – le explico la situación. Su mejor amiga fue encontrada desmayada en un elevador de la empresa en donde trabajaba, según habían sido informados ocurrió un apagón y la joven quedo encerrada por unas dos horas, el colapso de debió deber a un ataque de pánico. ¿Por qué el ataque de pánico? No lo sabía, Izumi no podía comprenderlo cuando el doctor le dio una mirada tan triste que se le rompió el corazón. Eso solo puso a la bailarina tensa, aquella miradita no significaba nada bueno, y podía asegurar que tan solo significaba una mala noticia. Y lo fue. Sus palabras la dejaron helada y sin respiración, _"Lo siento señorita Kiyama. Encontramos rastros de esperma en el cuerpo de su amiga, así que pensamos que sufrió una agresión sexual en el elevador, debido a que también hemos localizado algunos arañazos en sus muslos y caderas junto con hematomas que deben de ser golpes. Lo lamento"_, luego ella no escucho nada más. Los ojos rosas se cristalizaron antes que un sollozo surgiera de su boca, seguidos de las lágrimas que no pudieron detenerse. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Era lo único que ella podía decirse, a pesar, que el doctor haya intentado disminuir con sus palabras el impacto de la noticia, Izumi entendió lo que había sucedido. Su mejor amiga había sido victima de una violación… mi Dios. Entre sollozos pidió al anciano verla quien le miro unos instantes con sus ojos grises azulinos.

-La señorita Daidouji no recuerda lo que sucedió, o mejor dicho ha planteado en su mente que todo esto ha sido un sueño – su voz sonó grave, con un dejo de amargura combinado con lastima. La rubia se seco algunas lágrimas y asintió –, trate de no mencionarle sobre la… la agresión. Seria mejor que no lo supiera para su pronta recuperación.

-Lo comprendo doctor – pronuncio la rubia asintiendo.

Ante su asentimiento el anciano de cabellos grises y ojos algo opacados por la vejez le brindo una sonrisa alentadora. Con amabilidad la llevo hacia la habitación en donde estaba su amiga, los nervios junto con la angustia dominaron a Izumi. ¿Por cuánto tiempo ocultaría esto a su mejor amiga? ¡Había sido violada! La rubia había pasado por una experiencia así antes, claro que con suerte no termino en algo como esto porque ella le había tirado un florero encima a su agresor, ¿Hikari que pudo lanzarle? Nada, porque había estado atrapado en un ascensor. ¡Joder! Hikari nunca usaba el elevador, ella les tenía una fobia por ser muy pequeños y cerrados, así que prefería siempre irse por las escaleras y caminar sus veinte o cincuenta escalones, solo que esta vez Izumi le llamo apurada diciéndole que usara el transporte más rápido. Tal vez si la ojirosa no le hubiera llamado para apurarla ahora su amiga no estaría pasando por esta situación. Lamentándose por sus acciones considero llamar a Hiroto, él merecía saber sobre esto, después de todo era el mejor amigo de Hikari e incluso Izumi les insinuó muchas veces que deberían ser novios si se llevaban tan bien. Pero cuando ella sacaba el tema a relucir decían un rotundo: NO, ya que preferían seguir siendo excelentes amigos que luego odiarse por no haber tenido una saludable relación de pareja. Si, seria mejor llamarlo. Saco su teléfono móvil y estuvo dispuesta a marcar cuando la vio. Hikari Daidouji, su mejor amiga y confidente además de ser su compañera de piso junto con su hermano Hiroto, estaba discutiendo con el enfermero ya que se estaba quitando las agujas que le conectaban al suero y los medicamentos. Tan bonita como habitualmente lo era, con esos largos cabellos ondulados negros que en ese momento tenían unos destellos rojizos por las luces del cuarto, hacían resaltar su blanca piel con esas finas facciones angelicales que tenia. Sus hermosos ojos color plata brillaban peligrosos, deslumbrando el enojo que sentía de seguro por no saber que ocurría, y fue cuando la rubia vio… las marcas. ¡Jesús! La morena tenia varios hematomas en su cuello junto a sus hinchados labios, seguro por los excesivos besos que le dio su violador. Tras ese pensamiento la joven apretó fuertemente sus manos en puños diciéndose que cuando lo viera le llenaría el rostro de puñetazos por bestia. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Hikari?! ¡Lo mataría!

"Calma Izumi" **se recordó en su mente **"Recuerda que Hikari ha pasado por un hecho traumático que su mente le ha obligado a convertir en una ilusión".

-Hikari – llamo dulcemente la rubia abriendo la puerta de la recamara e ingresando sorprendiendo tanto al enfermero como a la morena –, perdón por llegar tarde…

-Izumi – dijo sorprendida su amiga cuando una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla rompiéndole el corazón a la rubia, ¡Por todos los…!

No pudo continuar con el control porque se lanzo corriendo a abrazar a su amiga y lloro, dejo salir toda la impotencia combinada con el dolor. A su lado la ojiplata se sorprendió de la reacción de Izumi, pero en lugar de quejarse o decir algo solo la abrazo, correspondiendo a aquel abrazo que tanto necesitaba. La mente de Hikari se decía que nada malo había ocurrido, que todo había sido producto de su propia imaginación, y aquel atractivo moreno con quien mantuvo relaciones a la fuerza solo fue un juego de su subconsciente. ¿Por qué eso había sido? ¿Verdad? No sabía si las lágrimas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas eran de dolor o vergüenza. ¿Dolor? Porque estaba enferma de haber tenido sexo con un hombre demente que la acorralo contra la pared de un elevador y le rasgo las ropas antes que la acariciara sin que ella lo quisiera. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué debía sentir esto? ¡Oh! Ya lo sabía, porque muy en el fondo al inicio pudo haber sido forzada a hacer cosas que no quería, hasta que las dulces caricias que él le había dado prendieron su sangre animándola a corresponder de una forma ardiente, demasiado apasionada para su propio gusto, e incluso había sido el mejor amante que alguna vez ella pudo tener. Que ironía era la vida, sin embargo, la morena prefería seguir creyendo que todo fue una ilusión, que pensar que tuvo sexo con un demente que se creía hombre lobo. ¡Si! Porque su único defecto había sido ese, pensar que él era un hombre lobo. Menudo demente que se consiguió, los otros habían sido viles tramposos, jugadores, agresivos o pervertidos, pero este supero a todos. Si, seria mejor no recordarlo. Correcto, jamás conoció a ese hombre tan atractivo que la hizo sentir una verdadera mujer, no, solo se quedo atrapada en un elevador por dos horas hasta que lograron rescatarla. Si, esa era la tragedia que le sucedió ese día, o eso se hizo creer Hikari durante las siguientes semanas luego de este hecho tan lamentable en su vida…. _cuando alguien toco a la puerta un mes después y volvió a ver a su demente/violador frente a ella otra vez._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Un mes después…_**

Nunca en toda su maldita existencia había sentido tantos nervios como dolores de estomago por algo tan simple como esperar cinco jodidos minutos. ¡¿Por qué se demoraba tanto?! ¿Es que estas cosas no podían ser más rápidas? Cogió con enojo su teléfono móvil observando que todavía faltaba un minuto para terminar el tiempo acordado, hasta que de repente se apago. ¡Estúpido teléfono!, uno de estos días lo echaría por el inodoro. Tensa como estaba aparto los cabellos de su rostro acomodándolos mejor tras su oreja, en verdad era molesto tener que esperar tanto para saber lo que temía conocer. Un golpe en la puerta le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida hasta que oyó un: _"¿Hikari? ¿Aún no sales?" _por parte de su amiga Izumi. La morena le respondió con un dulce "LÁRGATE"; escuchando bufar a la rubia, quien se fue echando humo de la rabia, se quedo ahí intentado volver a encender su arruinado teléfono. Esto era patético. Hikari Daidouji, actual secretaria de una de las mejores empresas, estaba sentada sobre la tapa de su inodoro esperando a que un maldito termómetro indicara lo que ella esperaba fuera una idea errónea de su loca mente. Porque en definitiva esto no sucedía, no estaba… lo que ella pensaba, porque no podía decir ni esa palabra por temor a desmayarse en el baño de su casa. De los nervios comenzó a morderse las uñas, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y estar avanzando tan lento que en cualquier segundo ella estallaría en furia por no saber la realidad pronto. ¡Piensa un instante! ¿En verdad era lo que estaba pensando que le ocurría? Recordemos los hechos; primero en la lista era el retraso de su periodo. ¿Justificación? Hikari había sido irregular desde que empezó a tenerlo, así que nunca se preocupaba si un mes no venia o si eran dos. Veamos el segundo hecho, sus excesivos antojos; bueno… ella siempre amo la comida así que repetía varios platos cuando tenía mucha hambre, el detalle era que últimamente comía en exceso, más de lo que ella solía comer normalmente. Dejémoslo en que su hambre aumento por la ansiedad, el tercer problema era que tenía nauseas y llego hasta a vomitar en plena calle al oler un intenso perfume de frambuesa y jazmines perteneciente una mujer que caminaba a su lado. Hikari no era una mujer fácil de hacer revolver su estomago, así que esto le llamo la atención preocupándola junto a otros dos hechos que la pusieron ansiosa. Desmayos y lo peor de todo… estaba quedándose dormida en tiempo de trabajo o dándose siestas largas de cinco horas en estos fines de semana. ¡¿Es que estaba muriéndose?! Hikari no dormía en exceso, ella era la que madrugaba junto a Hiroto para levantar a la dormilona de Izumi. Ok, de todos los hechos estos la dejaron muy preocupada hasta que escucho "casualmente" en el autobús a una mujer hablando de tener estos mismos síntomas cuando… estuvo por tener a su primer hijo. Un tembló invadió su cuerpo al recordar aquello, pero lo olvido cuando su teléfono traidor al fin se encendía y mostraba la hora. Cinco minutos cumplidos exactamente.

Tomo aire diciéndose que todo estaría bien, la respuesta seria buena para ella y todo estaría como siempre, su vida normal. Cogió la pequeña prueba color blanca y miro esperando que la respuesta no cambiara su vida…o mejor dicho, ya la había cambiado. Una doble línea rosada; eso significaba según las instrucciones que se leyó al menos una ocho veces antes de hacerse la prueba, que estaba positivamente embarazada. POSITIVO. Aquella palabra le sonó como un duro golpe en la cabeza que ni siquiera la comprendía a la perfección, su mente solo procesaba la idea de embarazo. ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Iba a tener un niño? Y… ¡¿Quién demonios era el padre?! Eso sonó horrible para sus propios oídos, no es que Hikari se acostara con diferentes hombres cada día, por supuesto que NO, es que… su último noviazgo término hace tres meses. Si, rompió con el atractivo y seductor Hoshi, ¿Por qué? Porque el muy desgraciado estaba con otra al mismo tiempo que salía con Hikari. ¡¿Es que los hombres no podían ser más imbéciles?! Al parecer estaba en su sangre tener que meterse con varias mujeres al mismo tiempo para probar lo HOMBRES que eran. Volviendo al tema importante, Hoshi no podía ser el padre porque no se acostó con él, vergonzosamente solo salieron dos semanas y luego le dijo: _"¡Adiós vil engañador!"_. La última vez que Hikari se había acostado con un hombre fue hace un año, entonces ¿Quién era el padre? Hecho que no quedo preñada del aire o por milagro, pero si no había estado con nadie… el elevador. ¡Santo cielos! ¿Era mentira? ¿No? Aquel asalto sexual no debió haber sido real, porque si lo hubiera sido habría estado ese desquiciado creyente de hombres lobos con ella. Trago saliva ansiosa, se susurro que era mentira y nada había sucedido. ¿Y que hay de los doctores? Los muy cínicos solo la habían visto unos instantes con lastima y le dijeron que todo estaría bien, sabían que ella podría quedar con un trauma y era mejor no obligarse a recordar lo que paso esa noche para sanar más rápido esas heridas del alma. Pues ella recordaba perfectamente lo que sucedió en esas cuatro paredes, en especial la parte donde ese demente/violador la tenía contra el suelo haciéndole cosas no muy santas y ella gritando, solo que no de miedo o pánico, sino de gozo. La vergüenza le hizo sonrojarse, era estúpido seguir llamando violación cuando ella misma coopero con su agresor. Había tenido sueños, en cada uno de ellos ocurría siempre lo mismo, recordando el bello rostro de ese chiflado, pero lo que sin duda no podría olvidar jamás eran sus hermosos ojos color marrón que la dejaban sin aliento. ¿El bebé tendría sus ojos? ¡Joder concéntrate! Había otras cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo que era problemático que el padre de su hijo hubiera estado algo desquiciado, y que también no supiera donde rayos estaba.

"Lo bueno es que no tendré que llamar a un abogado para reclamar la manutención del niño" **pensó con desagrado. No era necesario debido a que A) No sabía el nombre de ese tipo, B) Ni siquiera supo si estaba de visita en el país o era un fugitivo que huía de la policía. **"Te superaste Hikari, de la larga lista de pésimos hombres con los que saliste, este la encabezara siempre"

De repente escucho los fuertes golpes que la puerta de entrada recibía. Molesta porque ni Izumi ni su hermano fueran a abrir decidió que iría ella, salió del baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo y fue en dirección a la entrada. No estaba para bromitas estúpidas, mucho menos si era el repartidor de pizzas que intentaba por decima vez invitarla a salir por una pizza gratis. Claro, aceptaría gustosa si el hombre se hacia cargo de ella y el nuevo miembro de la familia que vendría a casa. Sin siquiera preguntar quien demonios era – culpa del shock por la doble línea rosa – abrió la puerta de par en par esperando ver a ese chico rubio de bonitos ojos azules que la pretendía, solo que… no era el repartidor. Eran tres tipos altos y de aspecto peligroso que le miraban fijamente, esperando intimidarla aunque ella estaba más concentrada diciéndose que estaban demasiado atractivos como para un buen catalogo… ¡POR UN…! ¡REACCIONA HIKARI! Tras ese grito y bofetada mental retrocedió un paso observando mejor a los intrusos. El del medio era moreno, mientras que los que estaban a su lado al parecer protegiéndolo como guardaespaldas eran un rubio y un castaño. Los ojos color plata se fijaron en el chico del medio, de inmediato sin poder contenerse soltó un suspiro maravillada. Wow, mirara por donde mirara ese hombre era sumamente perfecto. Su cabello era moreno, corto, algo en punta, dándole un toque rebelde y juvenil. Sus rasgos faciales estaban bien formados, con un esplendido mentón junto a unos gruesos y seductores labios rojizos que le dieron ganas de besar. Una buena nariz completaba su figura, pero lo que sin duda resplandecía eran sus grandes ojos marrones. Tan bellos y brillantes que la dejaban ida, parecía que esos orbes la hipnotizaban llevándola hasta otra dimensión, llenos de secretos y misterios que un día gustaría de revelar. Alto, con una complexión bastante atlética, este hombre parecía estar en su juventud, llegando a parecer un jovenzuelo de unos veintidós o veinte. Dándose cuenta que estaba parada como tonta sin decir nada, así que decidió hablar al fin.

-¿Eh…? ¿Hola? – dijo mirando a los otros dos jóvenes que no se quedaban atrás en belleza, por supuesto que no. El rubio era tan guapo que parecía haber salido de un sueño irreal, con esos intensos ojos color castaño que la dejaron muda, mientras que el castaño de rastas tenía una especie de lentes que cubría sus orbes, pero sus facciones perfectamente esculpidas lo hacían ver como todo un Dios. Tres magníficos ejemplares del sexo masculino que dejarían como basura a los ex de la morena –. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? – su voz sonó amable, su malhumor no tenía porque arruinar a otros, menos a estos tres hombres tan sexys.

-Hikari – llamó el moreno con voz seductora, algo dominante y relajada que le mando un escalofrió por toda la espalda. Esa voz… la reconocería en cualquier lado, miro otra vez su aspecto, aquellos grandes ojos de profundo color marrón. Sus manos formaron puños al saber quien era el infeliz que estaba descaradamente frente a ella.

-¿Si? – pregunto ella con una voz algo temblorosa.

-Mira tal vez no recuerdes bien quien soy porque la luz se apago esa noche, pero yo… – no continuo porque un la morena le había lanzado una bofetada tan fuerte que lo mando un paso atrás. Los ojos marrones le miraron incrédulos mientras que ella pasó de largo al rubio que la miraba sin poder creerse lo que la chica había hecho. ¡¿No reconocerlo?! ¡Granuja malnacido! ¡LO RECORDABA TODO!

-¡BASTARDO DE MIERDA! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE RECUERDO! ¡ERES EL DEMENTE/VIOLADOR DEL ELEVADOR! – grito ella a todo pulmón dejando helados a los tres hombres. No esperaba volver a verlo, solo le había dicho su maldito nombre y ni siquiera dio apellido. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? Dudaba que esta acogedora visita se debiera a un disculpas, por lo cual debía de tener que ser debido a algo… ¿Acaso era un asesino en serie que mataba con sus cómplices? Con terror miro a los dos compañeros del moreno que solo le brindaban miradas de compasión al hombre abofeteado. Este llevo su mano a la mejilla lastimada, por un instante lo vio soltar una maldición antes que suspirara calmándose y volviera la vista hacia la morena, quien estaba preparada para lazarle otro golpe si se acercaba si quiera un paso –. ¡LARGATE POR DONDE VINISTE! ¡TODO ES TU MALDITA CULPA DEGENARADO!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – grito enojado el moreno. ¡¿Este era el recibimiento que le daba su mujer?! Lo aceptaba, su unión no fue una de las mejores debido a que fue un encuentro… complicado, sobretodo porque la termino abandonando en el elevador. ¡Eh! No lo hizo por gusto, Meil estaba a punto de cambiar de forma, así que a menos que la chica quería terminar desmayándose por tener a su lado a un enorme lobo (aunque lo hubiera hecho de todas formas) prefirió escapar y convertirse lejos de ella. Ingrata del demonio, por eso no quería emparejarse aún y mira como termino. No le quedaba más que aguantarse las ganas de maldecirse por caer en la tentación, respirando hondo miro a su mujer –. Lo acepto, puede que no haya sido muy inteligente de mi parte haber iniciado – las palabras salían a la justas de su boca, ya que detestaba no tener razón –, pero no te viole. Puede que al inicio estuvieras en contra pero luego – sonrió con burla – empezaste a corresponder.

Los ojos color plata le miraron echando chispas, Meil no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas de la morena. Si, al inicio del encuentro ella había sido la victima, una presa que el lobo cazo y forzó. Cinco minutos después ella estaba como una fiera correspondiendo a cada beso y caricia, así que no era el momento para que ella le viniera con el rollo de "fui forzada contra mi voluntad". Todavía recordaba su delicioso sabor en sus labios, fresas maduras que habían enloquecido a su lobo interior, haciéndolo aullar de puro placer. Y los arañazos que recibió… ¡Jo! Esa humana sabía ser una fiera cuando estaba mentalmente nublada por la pasión, le había arañado tan fuerte sus hombros y espalda por cada caricia que el le daba, ni que hablar de las mordidas que recibió al final. El lobo en su interior soltó un quejido de ansias. Cabrón, estaba ansioso de más de esta mujer, ya que al parecer su animal quedo totalmente prendido de Hikari. ¿Y eso donde lo dejaba a él? Meil no quería emparejarse, porque solo traía problemas en la vida de un macho, más en la de un alfa. ¿Pero alguien entendía sus razones? No, el maldito consejo de vejestorios que cuidaban del orden de todas las manadas del mundo habían dicho que él necesitaba ya de una mujer, en especial porque querían ver herederos que intentarían hacerse con el puesto en cuanto el quisiera dejarlo. Lo molestaban con ese tema en cada oportunidad que tenían, obviamente, Meil se hacia de oídos sordos diciendo que no necesitaba una mujer ni mocosos a su alrededor. En parte porque él no era hombre de solo una, como todo lobo tenía un instintos sexual muy alto, por lo tanto se apareaba de vez en cuando, si Meil lo quería o su lobo lo necesitaba, evitando las noches de luna llena para no atarse con alguna loba o humana… hasta la luna llena de hace un mes atrás. Escucho un leve gruñido que llamo su atención, a su lado Goenji señalaba con su cabeza a la chica de nombre Hikari, recordándole que debía de continuar con la charla.

-Dejemos de lado ese tema y vamos a lo que en verdad es importante – ella le miro echando fuego por la boca, cualquier otro seguro que hubiera sentido miedo, pero él no. Era un alfa, un lobo que había pasado por mucho y esta mocosa no le haría sentirse como un cachorro inexperto –. Soy un hombre lobo y he venido a convertirte en mi compañera – declaro. Los ojos plateados le miraron dos segundos, luego levanto las manos al cielo y gimió llena de frustración.

-¡Por favor deja de delirar idiota! – grito enojada. ¿En verdad seguía tan chiflado con ese cuento? ¡Dios! ¡Los hombres lobo no existían! ¿Cómo se lo hacia entender? ¿A golpes o gritos? Ninguna de las opciones serviría, al parecer este hombre estaba tan desquiciado que sus alucinaciones lo llevaban a pensar que era mitad lobo. Con fastidio miro a los dos amigos del tipo, quienes de inmediato se irguieron desafiándola. ¡Ja! Ahora verían a una fiera verdadera –. ¡Y VOSOTROS DOS! – ante su grito los vio bajar la mirada. Noto que el moreno a su lado se tensaba algo sorprendido de aquella acción, ¿Qué había de malo? Seguro bajaban la mirada porque estaban avergonzados de la locura de su amigo –. Creo que deberían de llevar a su amigo a un buen psiquiatra, sufre de esas estúpidas alucinaciones de hombres lobos, ¿Cómo pueden sacarlo a la calle así?

-Pues… podría decirse que sufrimos de la mismas alucinaciones – comento burlón el rubio. Ella miro incrédula a ese tipo para luego ver al de rastas quien solo asintió confirmando las palabras del ojicastaño. ¡Joder! Eran una banda de dementes, tal vez se escaparon de un manicomio.

-Creo que fue mucha platica – dijo el moreno – ahora, vendrás conmigo para que terminemos lo que empecé en elevador – las palabras del chico le golpearon duramente. Oh no, esto se pondría feo –. Te llevare con mi pueblo para que te conviertas en mi mujer… – y eso dio en el clavo. ¡LA IBAN A SECUESTRAR! Retrocediendo lentamente volvió hasta el seguro interior de su casa y con un veloz movimiento intento cerrarles la puerta en sus narices, lastima que los tres reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y se lo impidieron hasta casi romper la puerta. La morena soltó un grito, corrió hacia dentro y busco una forma de huir, solo que se olvidaba que no vivía sola.

"¡Carajo! ¿Dónde mierda están Izumi y Hiroto?" **pensó horrorizada. El reconocimiento llego a su mente, el pelirrojo se fue a su recamara a escuchar música y de seguro como siempre ya estaba dormido profundamente. Izumi de seguro que estaba en su mundo de arco iris, por lo tanto estaba sola. **"¿Para que vivir con gente si al final ni te ayudan cuando tres dementes te quieren secuestrar?" **la ironía estaba en cada palabra mental **"Grandes amigos que tengo".

Meil cansado de tantos juegos solo la cogió de la cintura al notar que iba a intentar escaparse hacia otra habitación. Menuda mujer que se consiguió, suspirando por tremendas elecciones que hacia la estrecho más a su pecho, hasta notar que la joven se congelaba en su sitio tensa y asustada por su acción. El moreno iba a intentar decirle algo para relajarla cuando su lobo olio aquel delicioso aroma a rosas, tan aromático y exótico que le prendió la sangre, haciendo gimotear a su lobo en su interior. Sin saber que demonios hacia enterró su rostro en las largas ondas negras que eran sus cabellos, bañándose en su olor que lo emborrachaba hasta llevarlo a la locura carnal. ¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera un olor tan embriagador? ¿Por qué su lobo se sentía tan necesitado por tenerla junto a ella? incógnitas que dejaría para después, ya que prefería perderse en ella ahora. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos, pero ignoro tremendo hecho por estar en un mundo de ensueño, uno donde lo único que su lado animal le decía es que la necesitaba ya. Aparto las ondas queriendo tener mejor contacto con ella, hasta que las ondas apartadas mostraron la unión de su cuello y hombro. Los ojos marrones se abrieron sorprendidos al ver un pequeño moretón de donde sobresalían las marcas de una mordedura de colmillos. Por un… joder. Le había mordido en el ascensor. ¡Inteligente acción Meil! Le reclamo su mente, debido a que esas mordidas solo se hacían a la hembra cuando el lobo aceptaba emparejarse, ¿Por qué esa estúpida mordida significaba tanto? ¡Sencillo! Esa mordida enviaba una especie de feromona posesiva que los machos rociaban en sus compañeras, reclamándolas y de paso indicando a otros machos que esta hembra ya tenia dueño. ¡Lobo de mierda! Meil no lo había hecho adrede, quien lo debió haber echo fue su maldito lado animal. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿En verdad su lobo había querido a esta mujer como su compañera? Cabrón, cabrón, cabrón… ¡MIL VECES CABRÓN! Estaban atados ahora sí, peor que el juramento a Dios. Ya no era necesario la iglesia, el sacerdote, el vestido blanco y el "acepto", porque con esa mordidita estaban casados en la ley de los licántropos. Volvió a olfatearla encontrando el aroma de él mismo sobre ella, no solo su cabello o cuello… ella olía completamente a Meil.

"Menudo cabrón que eres" **musito a su lobo en su interior. Una carcajada del bastardo fue su respuesta junto con una especie de ruido extraño, un sonido que demostraba la satisfacción de aquel hecho. **"¿Ya estas feliz? Me haz encadenada a una humana imbécil" **la respuesta fue un aullido triunfal que solo lo hizo enojar. **

-Huele completamente a ti – dijo Goenji olfateando el cuello de la mujer de Meil. El lobo en su interior quiso lanzarse sobre su amigo enojado ante aquel atrevimiento, pero el humano se dijo que no haría esa acción. El rubio era su amigo, un miembro de la manada y de paso el beta. Además no estaba oliéndola en plan de macho sino comprobando que esta mujer ya pertenecía a su jefe, salvo que el maldito lobo no quería entender eso, el idiota pensaba que Goenji intentaba profanar lo prohibido, lo que era SUYO. ¡Jo! Lo que le esperaba por aguantar. Los ojos castaños se abrieron sorprendidos ante que su boca se abriera soltando una maldición –. Mierda.

-¡Ya basta! – grito Hikari enojada soltándose del agarre de su violador y de paso empujando al rubio que la olfateo como un perro con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo tambalear hacia atrás. Este se volvió en dirección al moreno que la había estado sujetando –. ¿Qué rayos les pasa? Será mejor que se vayan de una buena ve…

-Esta embarazada – comunico el rubio dejándola sin palabras. ¿Cómo había podido saberlo? Hikari debía de tener un mes de estado, así que su vientre no se notaba aún, y este tipo solo la olio y lo supo… aterrador. Fijo su vista en los ojos marrones del degenerado ese y se quedo sorprendida al ver unas sombras rodear su preciosos orbes, además de un brillo de… ¿Felicidad? Luego de esos pequeños segundos su mirar se endureció, volviéndolo un ser frio. ¿Qué se enojo porque sabía que seria papá? ¡Lastima! Si no quería ser padre debió pensárselo antes de ultrajarla en el elevador.

-Felicidades – le dijo el de rastas con cortesía –, a ambos –el moreno suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa no tan visible, salvo que la ojiplata si le vio. ¡Bien! Papá si quería tener a su hijo, una pena que ella no lo quisiera en la vida de ninguno de los dos. Mientras que Meil solo podía detenerse a pensar en todo sorprendido, ¿Un bebé? Eso no lo había visto venir, cierto que esa noche de luna llena ella había estado ovulando pero no pensó que en verdad de su unión fueran a tener un niño. El problema era que la madre era una mujer terca que se negaba a aceptar la verdad, sumando a que el bebé sería el futuro líder de la manada, y por solo esa razón ya estaría en peligro si sus enemigos se enteraban. Contando la idea de ser padre… ¿Qué tan difícil seria este nuevo reto?

"Seré padre, esto no estaba en mis planes" **pensó Meil mirando a la mujer que actualmente llevaba a su primogénito en sus entrañas. Soltó un suspiro al imaginarse su nueva vida con esta mujer y ese pequeño que aún estaba desarrollándose, **"Adiós vida tranquila, hola infierno".

-Si, aquí se desarrolla el futuro líder de la manada del Oeste – dijo el rubio colocando su mano sobre el vientre de Hikari. Un gruñido salió de la boca del desquiciado/violador, pero ella le ignoro fastidiada. ¡ESTABA CANSADA DE TODO ESTO! Y… ¡HAMBRIENTA! Justo estos imbéciles llegaron cuando se iba a comer una deliciosa pechuga de pollo con patatas fritas, si, el bebé tenía antojo de comida chatarra.

-La mano. Fuera. Ahora. Rubio – ante sus palabras fue rápidamente soltada. Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba levanto las manos al cielo soltando un grito de rabia. ¡NI SIQUIERA SUS DOS MEJORES AMIGOS ESTABAN CON ELLA! su mente aún estaba aceptando todo, incluso la doble línea rosada que observo sentada en su inodoro. Antes que ella pudiera quejarse nuevamente el moreno que era el iniciador de todos sus problemas hablo sin esperar a que ella pudiera asimilar todo.

-Hikari, te diré la versión resumida – dijo el moreno mirándola fijamente a sus orbes plateados –, soy un hombre lobo y el líder de la manada que tiene poder sobre muchas otras. Tú estas llevando en tu vientre a mi primer hijo, lo que lo hace el futuro líder de la manada y mi sucesor. Eso te incluye a ti, cuando un lobo se acuesta con una mujer en luna llena, inmediatamente esto la convierte a ella en su compañera y esposa. Debo llevarte conmigo porque al tener a mi heredero y ser mi mujer te hace el blanco fácil para cualquiera de mis enemigos, ahora se buena chica y ven conmigo.

Hikari se quedo congelada en su sitio sin poder moverse un centímetro. Su cerebro estaba procesando cada una de las palabras que este loco le acababa de decir, y llego a la conclusión que no solo se revolcó con un demente sino es que este moreno creía que solo por haber pasado una noche juntos ya estaban casados. ¡Santo Dios! su cuerpo reacciono por si mismo, retrocediendo poco a poco para escapar o tirarse por una de las ventanas si no le dejaban más salida, porque ni de chiste se iría con este desquiciado. Unos pasos sonaron, tacones acercándose por el pasillo dejándola sin respiración. Ese ruido solo lo podía hacer una mujer, y la única aparte de Hikari era su adorada –sarcasmo – mejor amiga que recién se le daba la puta gana de venir. ¡VIVA IZUMI! ¿No pudiste venir hace unos cinco minutos? ¡¿Cómo… no se… ANTES QUE ESTE LOCO SE ENTERARA QUE ELLA LLEVABA A SU HIJO?! Se vengaría después de la rubia. Rabiosa como un verdadero lobo – cosa que ninguno de esos tres idiotas era – vio como su amiga se acercaba llevando puesto un vestido color rosa claro con algunos brillos y un cinturón color plata en su cintura. ¡Eh! Ese cinturón era suyo, desgraciada, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de pedírselo prestado. Luego hablarían de ese tema, pero se sorprendió al verla tan bien arreglada como si estuviera a punto de irse, dejando ese detallito a un lado espero a que su fiel amiga gritara y dijera quienes era esos tipos con aspecto de vándalos. No obstante, en lugar de un grito, una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios rosadas de su amiga antes que sus orbes rosas obtuvieran un brillo burlón. Conocía esa mirada, seguro que la muy tonta pensaba que uno de estos malandrines era su nuevo novio. ¡Joder! Esto era la peor humillación que estaba a punto de vivir luego de toda su maldita vida.

-¿Quiénes son estos chicos Hikari? – pregunto con una sonrisa la rubia. La nombrada solo le fulmino con la mirada enojada, pensando en su futura venganza que le haría pagar por ser tan tonta. Iba a decirle que no eran nadie hasta que otra vez el moreno se le adelanto.

-Soy su novio y futuro esposo – contesto con simpleza dejando con los ojos desorbitados a la ojiplata. ¿Novio? ¿Esposo? ¡Por todos los…! Hikari estaba a punto de caer en colapso nervioso, especialmente porque ya se sentía algo mareada por culpa del embarazo. El cuerpo le temblaba y ya se estaba yendo para atrás si es que no fuera tan cabezota y se negara a caer frente a todos estos locos huidos de un manicomio. Izumi abrió la boca sorprendida, esperanzada de que su amiga la defendería tuvo la ilusión de que la rubia era un ángel caído del cielo. Claro, hasta que oyó lo que dijo en realidad.

-Mala amiga, así que tenías novio y ni siquiera me lo dijiste... ¡Yo siempre te cuento mis cosas ¿y así me lo pagas?! – pronunció indignada la rubia – ¡Y encima te haz comprometido! ¡Descarada! No me lo dijiste.

La morena miro a su amiga en silencio diciéndose que ella era una maldita estúpida, ¡¿Cómo podría pensar que Hikari se había comprometido?! ¡POR UN DEMONIO! ¡ELLA ODIABA EL MATRIMONIO! ¡¿ES QUÉ IZUMI OLVIDO ESE DETALLE?! Quiso gritarle un montón de palabras – o palabrotas preferentemente– lastima que no pudo por culpa de otro fuerte mareo que la dejo sin fuerzas. La visión se le nublo, ya ni diferenciaba a su amiga rubia cuando los pies dejaron de estar tocando el suelo, y su cuerpo muy agotado cedió. Escucho los gritos de Izumi, pudo oír también como Hiroto venia como un rayo y exigía saber que diablos estaba sucediendo pero sobretodo eso, escucho las palabras tranquilizadoras del moreno violador. ¿Esto era un sueño o una pesadilla? No supo diferenciar porque luego todo fue oscuridad. Sin saberlo Hikari se había metido en un buen lío, ¿Quién diría que por no tomar las escaleras terminaría en tremenda situación? Mantuvo una sesión de sexo con un lobo, esta embarazada, y ahora el padre de la criatura la ha declarada su mujer. ¿Podría ser esto peor? Por supuesto, todavía le faltaba por delante muchos problemas que quizá la enloquecieran, o incluso la harían descubrir que ni ella misma era tan "normal" como siempre creyó ser. Hombres lobo… una locura, algo que cualquiera pensaría que era pura fantasía, pero, para sorpresa de los incrédulos humanos estos seres siempre existieron. ¿Cuántos problemas traerá este pequeño niño que crece en el vientre de esta humana escéptica? Demasiados… _y es así como la historia del nacimiento de Soul empieza._

* * *

**Y… ¡Termina! Jeje muy bien ese fue el largo prólogo que inicia este nuevo fic ¿Qué les pareció? Yo adore escribirlo, ya que me gusto al será tan diferente jaja. Espero que les haya gustado y ahora les dejo las dos fichas para los que deseen participar:**

***Ficha de las lobas-cambiantes:**

-Nombre:

-Edad: (entre 23 y 24)

-Aspecto: (detallado)

-Aspecto en forma lobo: (descríbanlo bien aunque creo que esto es sencillo xD)

-Personalidad: (bien detallada también por favor)

-Gustos:

-Disgustos:

-Profesión: (pues obviamente tienen que trabajar en algo – con gota en la cabeza – traten que sea un oficio normal)

-Historia: (su vida como lobos, la primera transformación ocurre a los trece años, por tanto es aquí donde deben describir que tan dura fue)

-Pareja: (Reservados Goenji (para Misteryname) y Shigeto para (Galletita Anonima))

-Extras:

* * *

***Ficha de Cazadoras:**

-Nombre:

-Edad: (entre 24 y 25)

-Aspecto: (bien detallado)

-Personalidad: (bien detallada)

-Gustos:

-Disgustos:

-Armas que usan:

-Especialidades: (alguna arte marcial o algo por el estilo)

-Historia: (justifiquen porque odian a los lobos)

-Pareja: (Reservados Goenji (para Misteryname) y Shigeto para (Galletita Anonima))

-Extras:

**Creo que como eso es todo espero las fichas de las que quieran participar. Estare intentando escribir las continuaciones de los demás fics, aunque me tomara algo de tiempo por culpa de la escuela – suspira – bueno eso si al menos cada semana algo deberé subir jeje, además de un nuevo proyecto que pienso subir dentro de poco : ) sin mas que decirles me despido. Bye y hasta pronto. **


End file.
